


Back Off (He's Under My Protection)

by Child_Of_Wonderland



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments) [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Wonderland/pseuds/Child_Of_Wonderland
Summary: Parties were not Alec's scene, but Magnus loves them so Alec was willing to go every now and then to please Magnus. Normally, they go off without a hitch. This time, however, a vampire doesn't realize how much Alec means to the warlock host.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415710
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	Back Off (He's Under My Protection)

**Author's Note:**

> Still kind of in a funk but I'm enjoying writing so apologies for any minor errors. I hope you guys enjoy this one!
> 
> Prompt: Grabbed by the Chin

Alec never truly understood the want to go partying or clubbing. Not the way that his siblings or Magnus did. Magnus is ready to throw a party, even with the simplest of reasons, whether that be his cat’s quarter birthday or his own. Alec was always invited of course, as were Jace and Izzy most of the time, but he rarely showed up. Going out to parties or clubs was never really his thing and the whole scene of a crowded room full of drunk people dancing wasn’t his scene so he usually preferred to stay hidden in the shadows. Yet, here he was, standing near the untended bar with a grey sweater and a bottle of water in his hands as Magnus floats through the crowd. He’s greeting guests from the looks of it, shaking hands and exchanging smiles as he welcomes people into his home. Alec doesn’t understand how Magnus can hear what is being said over the loud music that is practically rattling the flood but somehow, he’s managing to not only greet guests but also hold conversations with potential clients that have came. Alec watches Magnus as he practically dances through the crowd and has almost completely tuned out to the rest of the crowd until a vampire is appearing in his sight. His teeth are bared and Alec unconsciously reaches for the blade he has tucked up the sleeve of his ratty sweater, meeting the vampire’s gaze with a raised eyebrow.  
“You must be the shadowhunter…” The vampire draws it out as if he’s completely fascinated at the thought of a shadowhunter being around a Magnus Bane party. Alec knew there were rumors among the downworld about Magnus Bane dating a shadowhunter and he knew that people weren’t going to believe it but the vampire in front of him causes an uneasy feeling to settle in the pit of his stomach. Alec nods tensely, setting his jaw and crosses his arms protectively in front of him as the vampire licks his fangs. Alec resists the urge to look away, in fear of angering the vampire even further and Alec watches apprehensively as the vampire raises a hand. Alec glances around for Magnus but his attention is drawn back to the vampire as the downworlder snaps his thumb and middle finger. He says something and then bares his teeth again but Alec can’t focus enough to hear it. The lights from the party swim in his vision, creating a sea of reds and oranges, but everybody in the room is fading away into a blurry blob. A hand wraps around his upper arm and Alec feels himself stumble as he is pulled away from where he was standing.   
“Shhh…calm down young shadowhunter.” A voice cuts through the haze of colors and Alec falls to his knees as he’s pushed harshly to the ground by a blurry figure. Alec feels dizzy as he looks around because everything went from bright reds and oranges to an encompassing black. A hand wraps around his chin and yanks his head up so that he’s staring at the blur that’s standing above him. His head is tilted to both sides and a small disgruntled sound comes from the man standing above Alec. A thumb brushes across Alec’s deflect rune before pulling his chin back so he is facing upwards again. The figure swims in and out of his vision for a few moments before Alec hears the distinct sound of a hiss coming from the vampire. The hand on his chin cups his cheek and the thumb brushes across his cheekbone. He tenses automatically at the hiss but the thought of fighting flees his mind when hands collide with his shoulders and he sprawls out on the wooden floor involuntarily. His head lolls to the side as he tries to make out the surrounding area but everything swims in and out of focus.  
“You’re okay.” A calming voice promises and Alec relaxes without much effort, a hand brushes some hair from his face. The hand slides from his forehead down to the side of his cheek until coming to a stop to grip the Shadowhunter by the chin and gently turns his head so that he’s facing the vampire that’s towering over him. Alec tries to push up but his arms fall from beneath him and the vampire’s calming face flickers into something more hate-filled for a split second. Alec knows something is wrong, this doesn’t feel right, but everything is too blurry and he feels too weak to do much else than try to talk. His voice comes out as a small whimper and the vampire smiles a sickly sweet smile causing Alec to struggle weakly against the hold that the vampire has on his shoulder.  
“It’s okay shadowhunter. Just let me, it’s okay.” The vampire hums softly and Alec involuntarily relaxes, his shoulders falling closer to the ground and his head lolls slightly as the vampire releases his head. The hand travels from his cheek down his neck before trailing to his hand and Alec feels the vampire grab his hand. His arm is lifted up and no matter how hard Alec tries to pull away, nothing seems to move. Hot breath hits the exposed skin on his wrist and Alec lets out a small whimper at the feeling of the skin breaking to allow the vampire access. It feels utterly surreal and Alec doesn’t know how to react, whether he should fight or just let it happen. Before the shadowhunter can make up his mind, the door flies open and hits the adjacent wall with a resounding thud. Alec’s arm is dropped to his side weakly and the shadowhunter blinks confusedly at the blurred figure standing in the doorway.   
“Magnus Bane.” The vampire greets, sending the warlock a bloody smile as he rises from where he was kneeled beside the unaware shadowhunter. Alec blinks at the name, wondering why it sounds so familiar but the thought flees when the figure in the doorway practically growls. Red light fills the room and Alec can’t help the small whimper as the sudden, bright light breaks through the dark. Arms wrap around his shoulders and the room starts to disappear before Alec can figure out what is going on but by the time anything is said, the shadowhunter is going limp.  
***  
“Raymond.” Magnus growls, flicking his wrist just enough to send the vampire into the sky and against the wall away from the shadowhunter. Alec’s sprawled across the floor of the study, his arm lying at an angle and Magnus can’t help the sick flip of his stomach at the sight of Alec’s blood spilling out of his wrist rapidly. Luke pushes past him, rushing over to where Alec is lying and gently gathers the shocked shadowhunter into his arms. Magnus watches the fatherly way Luke smooths down Alec’s sweater before pulling the shadowhunter to his feet and leading him down the hall towards where their bedroom is. The warlock watches them leave for a moment before he turns back to the vampire, the blood that’s dripping from his teeth doing nothing but increasing the anger that’s settled in Magnus’s stomach. Raymond meets Magnus’s eyes and smirks cruelly, slowly licking the remaining blood from his pointed fangs and lips.  
“Your boy toy is great.” Raymond chuckles as Magnus flicks his hand again, sliding the vampire up the wall slightly, “Tastes great too.” Magnus growls and drops the vampire to the ground, only to flick his other hand so that the vampire is choking on air. Raymond claws at his throat as Magnus steps towards him slowly and he flinches away from the warlock when he catches sight of the anger-filled cat eyes. Fellow downworlders are standing in the doorway, watching the interaction between Magnus and Raymond with wide and fearful eyes.  
“You don’t touch him.” Magnus hisses and he twists his hand slightly to tighten the invisible rope that is around the vampire’s neck, “Nobody touches him. Alexander Lightwood is under my protection.” He says the last part loudly, the words carrying through the crowd of downworlders that have gathered to watch. There’s some shuffling in the crowd before a hand is resting itself on Magnus’s shoulder and Luke is standing in his line of sight.  
“Stop.” Luke whispers, his voice soft enough so that only Magnus is able to hear it, “Send him to the Clave, you know Alec won’t want you to do this.” Magnus glances at Raymond over Luke’s shoulder before dropping his hand and using both of them to open a portal. Luke keeps a hand resting on Magnus’s shoulder as the portal flies forward with a whooshing sound and the vampire in front of him disappears into nothingness. Deafening silence fills the room and Magnus turns on his heel almost immediately, staring at the guests that were gawking from the doorway of the study.  
“Party is over. Get out.” Magnus orders in a short, angry tone and none of the downworlders appear to be in the mood to argue because they flee the hallway and loft as if hell is on their heels. Luke is still standing beside him but Magnus waves him off as soon as the other party-goers leave and he places both hands against the desk to steady himself. Luke bids him a soft but reluctant goodbye before leaving Magnus alone in the study. The warlock is gripping the desk tightly, staring at the small puddle of blood that is resting where Alec had previously laid and he feels his stomach flip at the sight. Alec had come home beaten and bloody plenty of times before but something was different about seeing the shadowhunter’s blood on his floor because of his party and it makes Magnus feel utterly sick. He waits there for a few moments before waving his hand, causing the blood puddle and every other mess in the apartment to disappear. He wavers slightly and sinks into the desk chair, setting his head in his hands as he tries to steady himself. Magnus isn’t sure how long he sits there, his head resting in his hands as he tries to take deep breaths but eventually he nods off enough to fall asleep in the crook of his elbow.  
***  
“Magnus?” A soft voice cuts through Magnus’s sleepy thoughts and the warlock sits up tiredly, staring at the figure in the doorway confusedly for a moment. Alec is leaning heavily against the doorway with dark bags decorating the underside of his eyes and his hair is flattened on one side as if he’s been sleeping on it for a while. Magnus glances at the windows behind him and makes a small, shocked sound at the sunlight that’s spilling through the blinds.  
“Alexander.” Magnus greets, forcing himself to his feet and heads over towards the dazed shadowhunter, “How are you feeling my dear!” He attempts a cheerful greeting but he can tell by the look in Alec’s eyes that he fails spectacularly.  
“Come lay with me?” Alec deflects while reaching out a hand towards the warlock and Magnus eagerly grabs the shadowhunter's hand, letting himself be led back towards the bedroom. Alec leads him past the vanity but Magnus stops as he catches sight of the messy eyeliner and smeared lipstick. Alec hums as Magnus gently pulls away and watches from the bed as Magnus gently takes a wipe to the makeup.  
“What happened?” Alec asks softly, raising the bandaged wrist in order to answer the question that is on the tip of Magnus’s tongue. Magnus already knew what he was asking about but the warlock can’t bring himself to think about what had gone on in his own house. Magnus debates how he should answer before ultimately staying silent by purposefully dragging the wipe around his mouth to remove the messy lipstick.  
“I can’t remember much.” Alec continues as if Magnus needs some prompting and in reality, Magnus isn’t sure he’d be able to even formulate an answer otherwise. Magnus glances at Alec through the mirror and Alec is staring at him determinedly, his feet tucked underneath him with his arms protectively crossed over his chest. Magnus wipes away the remaining makeup and tosses the wipe away before making his way over towards his drawer to dig for something to change into. He isn’t sure how to answer Alec, how to explain that this was all his fault because he was unable to properly protect the shadowhunter despite having promised he always would.  
“Magnus.” Alec practically begs, his voice a little shaky as he watches the warlock apprehensively and Magnus tenses slightly as he pulls out some sweatpants.   
“A vampire.” Magnus starts but trails off, unsure of how to continue because the guilt is practically eating away at him, “He used encanto to...to drink from you.” Alec makes a small sound and Magnus isn’t sure if he’s shocked or scared at the thought of being encanto’d. Magnus steadies himself by taking a deep breath before quickly changing out of his clothes from the previous night.   
“I’m sorry.” Alec whispers, feeling oddly guilty at the thought of ruining Magnus’s party by not being strong enough. Magnus wheels around to look at him, staring at him in shock before shaking his head rapidly.  
“Darling no.” Magnus murmurs as he makes his way over to bed, reaching hesitantly towards the shadowhunter and Alec meets his hand, pulling the warlock close to him, “It’s not your fault.” Alec refuses to meet his eyes, instead turning his head to stare out of the open bedroom door and Magnus sighs, squeezing Alec’s hand reassuringly.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t protect you.” Magnus apologizes softly and looks down at their intertwined hands, not really expecting a response from the shadowhunter but Alec surprises him. A warm hand cups the warlock’s cheek, tilting him up so that they’re looking at each other again and Magnus almost immediately relaxes at the familiar feeling of Alec being so close to him.  
“You did.” Alec promises and he leans his forehead forward so it’s leaning against Magnus’s, causing the warlock to sigh in content, “I remember you. That’s really all I remember. You, in the doorway, saving me.” His voice is soft, almost desperate for Magnus to believe him and the hand on the warlock’s cheek brushes across his cheekbone caringly.  
“Thank you Magnus.” Alec whispers, sliding his other arm around Magnus’s waist and pulling the warlock closer to him with a small yawn. Magnus hums softly, moving his head from Alec’s forehead to his shoulder and smiles slightly when Alec’s hand brushes through his hair sweetly.  
“I’m always going to try and protect you Alexander.” Magnus whispers into Alec’s shoulder before letting himself be pulled down onto the covers, “Don’t you have work?” He laughs slightly at the groan that comes from Alec. The shadowhunter buries himself into Magnus’s hair, tightening his arm around the warlock’s waist and Magnus can feel him relaxing under him.  
“Later.” Alec huffs into Magnus’s hair, causing a small chuckle to come from Magnus and Alec can’t help the smile that pulls at the tips of his lips. Magnus rolls over slightly so he can burrow himself closer to Alec, relishing in the feeling Alec being safe and sound next to him.  
“Okay darling, sleep then.” Magnus whispers into Alec’s neck and feels Alec nod before tightening his arms around the warlock. Magnus closes his eyes but he keeps himself awake until soft snores fill the room before letting himself nod off. Having Alec lying beside him made Magnus feel ten times safer and sleep came a lot easier than the night before. Everything felt safe in that moment and before Magnus drifts off, he promises himself that he’ll protect Alec no matter what. 


End file.
